legend_of_ezonafandomcom-20200214-history
Kenji Nara
Kenji Nara (賢治奈良, Nara Kenji) is a fourteen year-old, former waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe, one of the few humans connected to the Spirit World, a skilled swordsman and dagger user, and a member of Team Avatar. His primary objective that the other members of Team Avatar know is to bring the world to peace and bring the Fire Nation back to what it was. Physical Appearance Kenji is a fairly build teenager with averagely proportioned arms and legs. He usually wears either a black or brown shirt and pants with a tight leather belt, which contains a diamond-shaped pendant. Whenever he goes to the Water Tribes, he would wear the traditional Water Tribe outfit - a blue and white shirt under a blue jacket with a fuzzy hood. Kenji's hair is unlike most people in the Avatar World. He has a bright goldish blonde-colored hair. It is very long and smooth, and he has small black streaks in it, almost like highlights. Personality History Plot Book One: Inferno Kenji made his debut in Chapter Two, "Twin Dragons" when Shen, Alex, Itami, and Ezona at the Misty Palms Oasis Inn, where Alex had begun teaching Ezona firebending. He decided to start traveling with him and help him for personal reasons coupled with the fact he can teach him waterbending. Later that day, they had unfortunately encountered Narana and Roha, unprepared. They barely managed to make them retreat. Later in "Chase," they encountered them again, but sustaining more injury this time. They were nearly defeated, but were luckily saved due to being saved by Zura and Dante, forcing them to retreat again. In "The Sun Warriors, Parts 1 and 2, Kenji doesn't not contribute much to the dialogue going on between Team Avatar as Ezona and Alex are training with the Sun Warriors. In Parts 3 and 4 before the battle commenced between the Fire Nation fleets, Narana, Roha, and Team Avatar, Kenji had to leave to some sort of "meeting" in the Earth Kingdom with Zura and Ryuji. :Kenji is currently at Energy Island in the Fire Nation with Ryuji. Equipment *'Dagger' - Kenji is most distinctly known for his skill with swordsmanship, particularly with his dagger. He has shown to also be very flashy with the techniques he displays with the dagger. However, whenever he uses his weapon, he tries not to cause actual harm, even though he is capable of doing so. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *'High Growth Rate' - Kenji, as stated by most of his waterbending teachers, Kenji has always been a very fast learner. When he began learning waterbending, he realized he was a natural and was already doing medium-level techniques. He has been gradually learning more and more abilities at a very fast rate, likely better than almost all waterbenders in the world. *'High Intelligence' - Kenji has often displayed a high knowledge of the history since the time of Avatar Aang due to the stories that are frequently told in his village in the Northern Water Tribe. He is also very good with his speed in coming up with strategies and he has a very high level of common sense. *'Moderate Combat Will' *'Tactician' *'Moderate Strength' Swordsmanship Bending Abilities *'Waterbending' - Kenji has displayed to be very skilled at waterbending. He has always studied the various arts of waterbending and has numerous muses of the past such as Katara, Hama, and Avatar Korra. He has been learning how to waterbend since he was about four years old. He was told that he had the ability to waterbend by one of the elders in the Northern Tribe. He has total control over the water he bends, and he can manipulate it to be either physical or purely strategically manipulative. He is also able to bend the water out of the soil and grass of the ground he stands on. He almost always has some way to bend water using just what is surrounding him. Just in case, he also keeps a "pack" of water in case he needs it. *'Icebending' - When in serious danger and in need of ranged but more "hard" combat has shown to be able to use ice in all forms, often very lethally. He can do more stealthy and strategic forms of icebending such as stopping someone's movement or otherwise tripping them by forcing ice to their feet on the ground. If he is in true danger or simply to where he is fighting a very large group of people at once, so long as he is around a body of water, he is able to form a large wave and freeze it into a still-controllable wave of lethal ice. In a few cases as well, he has had to fight an earthbender, most in which would create a "wall" out of the rock. Kenji is able to entire freeze part of it and shatter it, depending on the level of the earthbender. He can also combine the icebending ability he has with his dagger and make it a more effective way of hand-to-hand combat. *'Basic Healing' - Kenji has been studying the art of healing, which is now mastered by both men and women, unlike how it used to be. He had been studying with the healing masters in the Northern Water Tribe before leaving the North Pole. Although he is not as gifted as others such as Katara, he is able to heal some minor wounds and injuries if needed, but he can never successfully heal something major. He continues to practice and study the arts of traditional healing in hope of becoming better at it some day to help his allies as needed. *'Plantbending' - Given his visit to the Swamp Tribes, Kenji had his first oppurtunity to try bending bigger plants themselves, as opposed to just getting the water from plants and bending them. He is still practicing with the technique, as he is not able to use it often, and is yet to see the full potential of this ability. *'Lightning-Ice Redirection' - One technique Kenji has been studying and hoping to successfully create is the ability to take any lightning directed and take the controlled particles in it and entirely turn it into ice. He has only made an attempt at it once against Narana and it was unsuccessful. He hopes to some day successfully develop the ability to redirect lightning as ice. Affiliations *'Team Avatar' - Kenji is a member of Team Avatar and the one who is expected to teach the Avatar waterbending. He came across them when he was at the Misty Palms Oasis Inn that they had been staying at. He began traveling with them in hope of achieving some personal goals and to help him by teaching him waterbending when the time comes. He hopes to effectively help them in stopping Phoenix King Kogazu. *'Sun Warriors' - Although Kenji is not a firebender or an official member of the Sun Warriors, due to his history with helping them in their situations and his affiliation with them, he is often considered an "honorary member" of the Sun Warriors, and is always welcomed along with the friends he has. This is a big reason Team Avatar was allowed on the island, regardless of being outsiders. *'Spirit World' - Being connected to the Spirit World, Kenji has often attempted to help the spirits that they needed. He has always aimed towards peace between the remainder of the Spirit World and the now-fused Human World. Trivia *Kenji was initially the main protagonist for a fan fiction series by Yami titled Tale of Kenji. **He will be returning in the reboot of that series, titled Requiem. Quotes *''"You can bend anything if you open your mind up to it."'' *''"I'm sorry if anything ever happens... We all have times when we're vulnerable... desperate."'' Category:Pages created by Yami Arashi Category:Characters Category:Waterbenders Category:Male